Her Smile
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: When you smiled you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever.” 10/Rose


**A.N:**This is what happens when you combine teenage hormones and a hopeless romantic soul together. ell you basically have me, but I wrote this so...I think I hate Amy more than Martha- I love Martha know but you know, after all those years Doctor should have found a happy ending with Rose forever...Well read, review because our stories would be the only ones to remind us o that legend couple..

* This story takes place before Doomsday, why am I telling you you'll see it any way...

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Doctor Who, even Russell doesn't own it anymore...-Now we both cry :D-_

* * *

"_When you smiled you had my undivided attention. _

_When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. _

_When you cried you had my urge to hold you. _

_When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever._"

It was a confirmed fact that her smile was brighter than the brightest super nova out there. It would shine as the wild Mortain destroying every fear and hate he held on desperately and it would make him calmer than the outskirts of Medusa Cascade. He knew in the depths of his hearts, her smile was even more powerful than Bad Wolf on him.

She would poke her tongue out of her mouth and grin widely as much as her beautiful lips would allow her to. Her eyes would sparkle with joy and he would know he has the same look in his face. His knees would go weak; his hearts would beat so hard that it almost would feel like regeneration.

But it wasn't like that, it was sweet and gentle. And it almost made him addicted to the pain. How could be the pain so enjoyable? Every moment of it, he would want to see her smile again and again, even it tortured his soul It was worth everything he could ever have, everything he could ever give. When she smiled he could feel something moving inside him, in his stomach like butterflies.

Her laugh was the sweetest song to his ears. Sweeter than the song of time vortex itself. Sweeter than the best banana milkshake or jelly baby. Her laugh was what made this galaxy worth live and sometimes die for. And again, he would gladly die for her, for the slightest chance to see her smile again, to someone else. To a stranger, but would it matter? As long as she smiled would matter to him.

She would giggle and he would fid himself smiling also, as idiotic as it sounds it really worth everything. But the Doctor never did realize how much it would hurt him to see her cry.

Her teardrops were like acid, tearing his skin, burning him inside. He would want to scream, go wild and destroy the reason of her sadness. People? Kings, queens, emperors? Planets, galaxies? It wouldn't matter. Her pure heart wanted the best for universe and her tears again, was mostly for the universe itself.

When she sobbed on his shoulder he would want the time it self to end, he would want to change the timelines, only to make her smile again. He would be ready to do forbidden if she wanted him to. Maybe it was this new body who was too emotional or a part of him that he allowed himself to forget long ago. But she would never want him to change things, she would accept and face the truth, hurting only herself in the process.

No she would, unintentionally or not, kill him inside too.

If one day she tried to do something silly and unacceptable like getting trapped in a parallel universe he would find a way to break walls. He wouldn't care if it destroyed the reality or not, one more moment with her would be worth…. Maybe not to erase his guilt but it would be worth to his dead. But would it be worth losing her, to death? If she got trapped….because of him.

He would assure himself that would never happen because he loves Rose too much to make her cry like this. He would not admit, would even kill people if they know his true feelings. But he would never hurt Rose like that. Not him, because if he makes her cry, he would have to destroy himself.

Who was he kidding really…

…he would already be shattered to pieces if he'd lost Rose.

_Never_, he would tell to himself every night,_ because she promised me forever…_


End file.
